Light in the Darkest of Days
by TheSauvillian
Summary: Taking refugee on the rooftop of Hope's Peak academy, you expect to be able to sulk alone away from the rest of the world, but it turns out that you're not exactly alone... What sort of fate might you suffer for crossing into the territory of the one and only Tanaka the Forbidden?


"Hehehehe… hahaha… MWUAHAHAHA!" a deep, booming voice rang out and giving you quite the startle. You had come up to the room top for some peace and quite after a rather demoralizing event earlier in the day. It was terrible how such a small thing could turn a typical day into one full of dread and anxiety. Only you knew whoever or whatever it was that had upset you so much earlier in the day, but at the moment you were taking refugee on the roof top of Hope's Peak Academy… or so you thought at least. You didn't want to interact with anyone else, classmates or otherwise, and figured that the roof top would've been one of the best places to have some time along to just get out your emotions. Generally speaking nobody ever really came up there, and anyone who did would most likely be scared off by how high up you would be. However, turning to face the direction in which the booming voice originated from, you wiped away any stray tears from your face to make out the form of a young man standing tall upon a water tower nearby. He was tall, his slim yet muscular form standing strong in a menacing pose as his brown uniform clashed brightly with the long, flowing purple scarf wrapped around his neck. His black and grey-ish white hair called attention to his strong face, gray scar emblazoned upon his right eye.

"SAN-D, JUM-P, MAGA-Z, CHAM-P! GO FORTH MY DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION, AS IT APPEARS A MORTAL DARES ENTER OUR UNHOLY ABODE, MWUAHAHAH!" With all the grace of a flying eagle, the gothic youth gave a great leap as he flew through the air and landed a mere foot in front of you, his four "Dark Devas of Destruction" making their appearance as well as they all popped out of his various pockets and from within his scarf as well. It was none other than Gundham Tanaka, the rather eccentric Ultimate Animal Breeder that up until that point you had had minimal contact with despite being in the same class as him. It seemed as if it dawned upon him that you were no stranger either at the same moment, prompting the young man to frown and curse underneath his breath. "Gods be damned, a foolish ruse set by an unseen hand, hmph… and here I thought thou might have been a challenger to wrest me from mine unholy throne," he said aloud in a rather melodramatic voice as he looked down upon you in a disapproving look. As he stared down into your face, however, his brow furrowed for just a moment before his features softened ever so slightly. His eyes darted back and forth across your face, reading your features as he tried to piece everything together within his head.

"No… no… not a challenger, but a refugee I see… come to me mortal, my Dark Realm shall be a safe haven for thee!" he stated with urgency as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around your shoulders and lead you towards a shaded spot on the roof. Urging you to sit down with a wave of his bandaged arm, he promptly took a seat with his legs crossed before folding his hands underneath his arms. "So then let it be known… MAY THE WAR COUNCIL FOR HIS DARK CRUSADE COMMENCE! OUR PURPOSE: TO HUNT DOWN WHATEVER FOWL BEAST HAS DOWN HARM TO THEE, TO MAKE THEM PAY FOR THEIR TRANSGRESSIONS, AND TO STRING THEM UPON MINE OWN WALL OF TROPHIES, MWUAHAHAHA!" he started with a loud shout, his voice mixed with both excitement and anger. Despite his rather sudden offer of assistance, you took a moment to try your best to explain the situation, avoiding any specific details, but at least making it clear that there really wasn't a "foe" to be vanquished.

I see… thou have much different obstacles than I first imagined…" he said in a quite voice, the concern clear on his face as he realized this wouldn't be a situation that could be overcome with pure bravado and acting. No, instead the Dark Lord of Ice rubbed his chin for a moment before lowering both his eyes and his voice in sympathy, "I apologize for the negative aura that has overtaken thee, It is a curse placed upon all humans to suffer, but to suffer by another's hand is cruel and unjust. I… understand the plight of mortals more than thee may understand, to feel the claws of despair and sadness ensnare one's heart is torture. It is for this, I offer thee these forbidden and cursed words mortal, for I risk my own life force to revealing such unholy mantras with thee." Letting his "warning" fill the air, Gundham broke eye contact with you for a moment, his confidence draining as he seemed to retreat slightly into his large scarf as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

"You mortal, have done well to make it thus far, and no I do not merely mean into my domain without being torn asunder. You have proven your worth to stand here, among these many youths of unnamed talent and potential. Even though I risk myself by letting down my own guard, the spirit of a mortal is a fragile thing. As such… you should protect it, yet allow it to show weakness," he stated before slowly pulling out San-D with both hands and offering him out for you to pet/stroke, "Thou are as the same of my Devas: small yet big hearted, appearing to be weak yet harboring the strength of a forbidden beast. What wounds hurt for the moment shall heal in post haste and make thee stronger. Though the deeds and actions of others may harm, thou cannot be dragged down by the hypocrisy of mere mortals, thou are worth an innumerable measure more than that. So for that, take what time thou might need to heal, even if it may be eons, however!" with this he pointed his left finger upward with a commanding aura, "though will survive, and furthermore thou are much grander than thou think. E-Even if thou are merely a mortal, I would hate to find thee vanquished by another and not by mine own hands. A-Ahem, with that being stated, just be glad to know that I shall lend thee mine own powers until you are fully healed mortal, as thou cannot be broken by mere words. Instead, let thy pure and bright soul soar, and prosper, show the universe what glories it can create and how it may brighten the existence of others! Thou art an astral being of heaven, what you mortals may even call an Angel, and for that you must hold you head high!"

Upon almost finishing his speech, Gundham hid San-D within his jacket once more before leaping up and striking an intimidating pose as he flashed a bright, confidently evil smile down at you, "Yes… let thy wings fly and spread o' angel of beauty and hope! Lick thy wounds and mend they heart, take joy in what they have in life and those who support thee! Gather they feelings and prepare, for only once you have acknowledged thyself will I, Tanaka the Forbidden, acknowledge thy existence as well, and test thy mettle for ages to come, MWUAHAHAH!"


End file.
